


Date

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Inception Fics [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: Arthur and Eames have their first date 6 months after Eames transfers to Arthur's high school.





	Date

Arthur was sixteen when Eames transferred to his high school. There was surprisingly little fanfare the first day. Friday the seat next to him at the shared desk was empty and the following Monday a built British boy was next to him and asking to borrow Arthur’s notes for the previous three months to catch up. Arthur handed them over easily and just asked that they were returned tomorrow. Eames agreed with a charming smile that Arthur told himself not to fall for. 

Arthur had been right not to fall for the grin. When his notes were retuned the next day it was with a remark about Arthur’s handwriting and all the margins had small animals drawings next to the geometrical doodles Arthur had put there. That marked the beginning. 

Sure, Arthur had vivid daydreams about Eames and what it would be like if they followed through on some of their more flirtatious moments. It didn’t change the fact that Eames’s laid-back attitude paired with his sharp intelligence grated against Arthur’s nerves. He was smart enough but the longer he sat next to Eames the dumber he felt.

At the end of the year right before their final Eames looked at him as the first tests were passed out. “Good luck.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smirk back. “Keep your luck. You need it more than me.”

Eames’s retort was cut off by the test packets hitting their desk. 

Two hours later and Arthur was ready to go back to bed and not to his psychology final. Eames stopped him before he could even get out of his chair when the bell rang. He handed over a slip of torn notebook paper. “Here’s my number. I want to take you on a date this summer.”

Arthur felt his whole body get hot. “Okay. I mean…sounds cool. We should. I’ll text you.” 

Eames’s smirk haunted him all through his final presentation. As soon as he could he started to ignore other presentations to start composing a text to Eames and pass anxiety ridden notes to Ariadne next to him. 

_This is Arthur. Transformers Friday?_

_This is Eames._ Arthur could almost hear Eames’s voice mocking his American accent. _sounds great. want me to pick you up?_

_No. I’ll meet you there. Theater on 6th?_

_7:25?_

_See you then._

_:)_

For the next two days Arthur did nothing but fret over his date and was only stopped from calling it off in a fit of anxiety by Ariadne. She helped him figure out what to wear and dabbed a bit of concealer on a zit that had appeared on his chin just to ruin his life. 

“Just relax and be a slightly nicer version of yourself.” She laughed as they walked out the front door together, her to go home and Arthur to go to the movie theater. “Or don’t. He knows you. He probably has a thing for mean boys.”

“Thanks.”

She made a heart with her hands before driving away. 

Arthur pulled into the parking lot ten minutes before the movie started and saw Eames standing outside playing on his phone. When Eames looked up and spotted Arthur he waved with a smile. 

“Hey,” Arthur said as he came up. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he stuffed them in his pockets but then wanted to take them out because he knew he looked nervous but if he took his hands out he’d look stupid. 

“I already bought tickets,” Eames said. 

Arthur nodded once. “That puts me in charge of the popcorn.”

“I expect a drink too, Arthur. I might be easy but I’m not cheap.” Eames led them into the theater and Arthur did get them popcorn, a Dr. Pepper, and Sour Patch Kids to share. He didn’t even remember that he hated Dr. Pepper until they were settled in the seats. He quickly forgot again when Eames held his hand out in invitation to hold and rested their joined hands on his knee. 

“Okay?” Eames asked quietly as the previews began. 

Arthur just nodded and fixed his eyes on the screen. The movie was good but luckily for Arthur it didn’t require a lot of brain power to follow. Forty-five minutes in he realized that his fingers were starting to go cold and numb from the way there holding hands and through a car chase he was trying to figure out how to get blood moving again without letting go. A little over an hour in he considered trying to put his arm around Eames’s shoulder but they were the same height and was too afraid of just how much more awkward it would be if he couldn’t get comfortable like that and had to take his arm back anyway. 

Eventually he did untangle their hands but leaned closer, their shoulders touching while he rubbed feeling back into his fingers. The movie ended and all of a sudden Arthur had to face Eames and remember how to actually talk and act on a date. 

Eames looked over at Arthur and smiled as the lights came up. “Dinner?”

“I can’t,” Arthur said automatically and then kicked himself for it. He totally could but he was committed to going home now. “Maybe next time.” 

Eames shrugged and stood up to leave the theater. “Next time?” He sounded smug. 

“You heard me.”

Eames followed him out to the car. “And here Mal has been telling me you’re shy.”

“That’s because I wouldn’t make out with Dom at a party on a dare.”. 

“Buzzkill.”

“Because I have standards?” Arthur asked as he stopped at his car door. “Would you make out with Dom on a dare?”

“Mal would probably appreciate me giving him a few pointers.”

“I’m sure,” Arthur said. “Do you have a lot of wisdom to pass on?”

Eames grinned, took half a step forward and rested his hand on Arthur’s arm. “Why don’t I show you?”

“Please do,” Arthur was barely able to whisper out before their lips touched. Arthur had been kissed before but only once and he hadn’t been a fan. It was awkward and felt weird. Even now Arthur wasn’t sure how much he was enjoying it with how in his head he was. Eames obviously had more experience from the way he put his hand in Arthur’s hair and tilted Arthur’s head. Then Eames slipped another hand around to grab Arthur’s ass and Arthur couldn’t help the surprised yelp that escaped. Eames pulled way to start laughing. 

Arthur felt his blood go cold. 

“There’s no reason to be upset,” Eames said. Six months of sitting next to Arthur every day had made him too good at reading him. “I should have asked.”

“I’m just not used to being groped in the movie theater parking lot on a first date,” Arthur said, trying to hide his own embarrassment with a sharp comment. 

“Strictly second date then?”

Arthur opened his car door. “That depends on where you’re taking me.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“You can say you don’t know.” 

“Never.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and got in his car. Eames leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips like they had been doing it for years. Arthur thought he could get used to that. “Drive safe.”

“You too.” He shut the door and started the car with a smile. He watched Eames walk backwards for two steps before he turned around and Arthur pulled out of the parking lot. 

When he got home he had two texts. 

Ariadne: _???_

Eames: _Busy Wednesday?_

**Author's Note:**

> Fatima-alegra asked for Arthur/Eames first date, high school sweethearts so here it is. 
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> You can send me a prompt on [my tumblr ](http://problemwithtrouble.tumblr.com)


End file.
